Traditional methods of inserting a pillow into a pillowcase create inconveniences to the individual trying to accomplish the task. There are many traditional methods including: holding the pillow under the chin or in one's teeth and then sliding the pillow with a shaking fashion; laying a pillow on a bed and then pushing the pillow into the pillowcase; and inverting the pillowcase, putting one's hand or arm into the pillow case and grasping the end of a pillow and pulling it through to the other side while reverting the pillowcase to its original orientation, etc.
Each of the methods mentioned above are awkward and inefficient. The nature of the flexibility of the fabric and close approximate size of the case or slip makes it difficult for one to quickly insert a pillow into a case or slip. The fabric cannot hold its own form and therefore a pillow must be forced or shaken into the case. Much time is lost during this process. In industries that require many pillows to be covered with new slips or cases time could be saved if there was an invention to aid in this process.
Moen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,446, discloses a device to assist the changing of a pillowcase. Moen, however, utilizes several sticks and a locking ball system. The user in effect must lock a pillow between two sticks before inserting the pillow in the pillowcase. Leonard, U.S. Pat. No. 359,617, requires the user to engage pillow corners with hooks and/or require that loops be sewn into the pillow cases. Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,711, requires the use of an awkward metal frame. Doughterty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,329, requires the use of permanent clips.
There is, therefore, a long felt and unsolved need for an easy, inexpensive and efficient method and device for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase.